


A Syrupy Sequel

by vamplover82



Series: Pancakes [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets his pancakes…with a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Syrupy Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to I Want Pancakes! Because [](http://allyness29.livejournal.com/profile)[**allyness29**](http://allyness29.livejournal.com/) mentioned the lack of syrup. People giving me ideas makes me want to write more often. Yeah, the title is lame (but I laughed when I thought of it).

The next morning, Gerard awoke to the sensation of his ass hitting the floor. "Ow." he mumbled, just lying still, trying to figure out how he'd managed to fall out of bed. He pushed himself up and found Frank staring at him with one eye open.

"Go get me some fucking oatmeal, Gerard."

"Frank, it's only…eight in the morning. Did you push me out of bed?"

"Yes. And I don't care how early it is. I want pancakes for breakfast."

"Bitch." Gerard said under his breath. But he went to get dressed anyway. Frank smiled and went back to sleep.

When Gerard got to the room he was supposed to be staying in, he decided that he felt too gross to just get dressed; he needed a shower. Not to mention that a shower would hopefully serve to further wake him up. Eight in the morning really was an ungodly hour to be awake, let alone doing anything, especially while they had time off.

But Gerard figured he could be nice; maybe Frank would even make him some pancakes (which would be totally kickass since Frank made like the best pancakes _ever_).

So Gerard took a quick shower and headed to the grocery store that was only a few blocks from Frank's place. When he got there, he quickly made for the breakfast food aisle.

Gerard really just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Sure, it wasn't likely he'd be accosted at such a place or such an early hour, but he didn't want to risk it. Encountering fans before he'd had coffee was an experience he really didn't want to try out.

Before Gerard got to the oatmeal, however, he had to pass by the syrup. He stopped short, seeing a brand of syrup he'd never seen sold in New Jersey, Morse Farms maple syrup.

Gerard's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to find the best syrup he'd ever had in the tiny store near Frank's apartment. He grabbed the biggest bottle he could find, grinning like mad. Frank was really gonna love him for this.

Gerard got the oatmeal and made it out of the store without even seeing anyone other than the clerk. He hurried back to Frank's place, putting the oatmeal on the kitchen counter and stashing the syrup in his room for the moment.

Gerard tiptoed back into Frank's room, finding him still asleep. Smirking slightly, Gerard walked up to the bed and pushed Frank out of it. Frank yelped as he hit the floor, taking most of the blankets with him.

He shot up pretty quickly, glaring at Gerard. Until he realized that Gerard's presence meant that he could have pancakes. Frank was so happy, he practically skipped into the kitchen. It was a matter of minutes before Frank was enthusiastically mixing up his batter while Gerard sat at the kitchen table, trying not to laugh too hard. Frank just looked so damn cute when he was being all cheerfully domestic.

"Make some for me, too?" Gerard asked, turning on the puppy eyes when Frank looked at him.

"I don't see why I should." Frank replied huffily, turning back to his batter.

"Because you want the present I got you?"

"Present?" Frank sounded intrigued, and Gerard knew he had won.

"What kind of present?"

"Are you gonna make me pancakes?"

Frank stared at Gerard a minute before nodding. Gerard smiled, going to retrieve the syrup from his room. He brought it back to the kitchen, taking it out of the bag with a flourish.

Frank just looked at the bottle for a few seconds before breaking into a really stupid-looking shuffle type dance. Gerard almost fell down laughing; as it was, he ended up collapsing onto a chair. Frank just grinned as he began pouring batter into a frying pan.

"Laugh all you want, fucker. Pancakes and the best syrup ever; this day couldn't get any better."

So Gerard did keep laughing; until Frank was done with the pancakes, in fact. He finally managed to stop laughing when Frank set a plate down in front of him along with a glass of milk. They both poured obscene amounts of syrup on their pancakes before digging in.

Both finished pretty quickly, and Gerard sat back, looking at his plate. He had an incredibly strong urge to lick all the extra syrup from his plate, but he didn't want to look _too_ weird.

He looked up at Frank and saw that he was looking longingly at his plate. Then Frank looked at Gerard, and they both grinned, picking up their plates. They messily licked all the syrup off, Gerard getting some on the back of his right hand and Frank managing to smear some on his left cheek. When they were done, Frank saw the syrup on Gerard's hand.

"You gonna lick that off too?" he asked teasingly.

"Lick what off?" Gerard replied.

"This." Frank said, picking up Gerard's hand and licking the syrup off, kissing it afterward.

Gerard's eyes twinkled as he saw the syrup on Frank's cheek. "Well, since you got some of mine, I think I should get some of yours."

He crossed to the other side of the table, plopping himself in Frank's lap and licking the syrup off of Frank's cheek. Gerard ran his tongue down until he reached Frank's mouth, kissing him hard.

"Mmm…you taste good in syrup." Gerard said after pulling back.

"So do you." Frank whispered back.

Gerard grinned wickedly, hopping up and pulling Frank up as well. "Come on." He said, grabbing the syrup and heading toward Frank's room.

"You don't really like these sheets, do you?" he asked when they got there.

"No way Gerard, you're not serious."

"Of course I am. Now strip; I want some more Frank-flavored syrup."

Frank gave in, stripping off as Gerard did the same. As soon as they were both undressed, Gerard pushed Frank down on his back and grabbed the syrup. Gerard began pouring the syrup on Frank, starting with his chest. He made a zig-zag pattern all the way down Frank's torso, stopping to pool some in his belly button. Gerard then moved down further, generously coating Frank's thighs and dick.

Frank lay still, not wanting to make more of a mess of his sheets than necessary. Gerard set the syrup down on the nightstand and just stood staring at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Well?" Frank asked, breaking Gerard out of his reverie. "Are you just gonna stand there staring all day, or what?"

Gerard just smiled and began crawling up the bed, pausing when he was level with Frank's groin. He licked a stripe up the hollow to the left of Frank's dick, savoring the taste of the syrup. When the left side was clean, Gerard moved to the other side. He'd always wanted to just lick that place on a guy, something about it was undeniably sexy.

When Gerard was finished with that, he moved up to lick Frank's belly button. At this, Frank started squirming and trying to push Gerard away.

"Stop it, fucker. That tickles."

Gerard laughed at that but did as Frank asked. He slid himself up Frank's body, coating himself in syrup as well. When they were face to face, Gerard kissed Frank, once again sharing the taste of syrupy goodness. He got so caught up in the kiss that he was startled when he suddenly found himself on his back with Frank hovering over him.

"My turn." Frank then proceeded to lick Gerard's torso clean, paying special attention to his nipples upon discovering their sensitivity.

By the time Frank worked his way down to Gerard's dick, Gerard was writhing like mad and half-whimpering, half-moaning. Gerard jumped when he felt more syrup coating his genitals; he didn't know when Frank had grabbed the bottle. And then Frank was sucking his shaft like it was one of those damn popsicles he liked so much.

Gerard was unable to control the noises he was making, continuously whimpering and moaning as Frank sped up and slowed down at his leisure. After a couple of minutes that seemed like forever and no time at all, Frank pulled back, allowing Gerard time to gather his wits. As Frank went to lower his head again, Gerard put out a hand to stop him.

"Frankie, you're hogging all the syrup. I want some now."

Frank grinned, swinging his body around so that his groin was in Gerard's face before returning his attention to Gerard's penis. Gerard groaned at the sensations, and it wasn't until Frank's dick hit him in the nose that he realized he should probably do something about it.

He took Frank's cock in slowly, making sure to hold Frank's hips up so he didn't choke. They went at it like that for awhile until Gerard decided to make a risky move. He took his left hand away from Frank's hip, pushing two fingers into Frank's hole and causing him to thrust down hard.

Gerard tried to push Frank back up and only partially succeeded. He couldn't really breathe, but he didn't want to give up his position. So he thrust his fingers in faster, hoping to make Frank cum quickly. He succeeded when he felt his fingers hit Frank's prostate, Frank cumming down Gerard's throat before allowing himself to be pushed away.

Unfortunately, he also let go of Gerard's dick in the process, lying on the bed panting. Gerard scrambled on top of Frank quickly, licking Frank's still-sticky chest and nipples and humping his leg. It was a matter of seconds before he came as well, biting down hard on Frank's nipple.

At that, Frank groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips up weakly. They both collapsed after that, sweaty and very sticky. After resting a moment, Frank sighed.

"Everything's all sticky." he said pathetically.

"Come take a shower with me then." Gerard replied, heaving himself off the bed.

"I don't wanna get up. But the sheets are all gross."

"Well fine, then you can just lay here and be all nasty while the sheets and I go have sex in the shower."

Frank just stared at Gerard until he made as if to take the sheets off the bed.

"No! I want shower sex!"

Gerard laughed, grabbing Frank's hand and pulling him up. "Come on then!"

Frank went along cheerfully, smiling the whole way. The day had definitely gotten better.


End file.
